nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Super Wattersons
EJ's main special ability is his pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire in any way he desires. Since he has possessed this power at birth, EJ is very adept at using it for various purposes. He can conjure up flames at any place on or all over his body, allowing his to form a cloak of flames, increase his attack power, burn his opponent, improve his movements, and melt frozen creatures/objects without harming them. He can even raise large columns of fire from the ground and launch himself as burning meteor. Beside offense, he can also use his pyrokinesis defensively by conjuring up fields of fire around him to protect him from damage. He can even handle it delicate enough to create small flames or embers in the palm of his hands. Spongebob can convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. Once in his armored form, he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in the armored state, Spongebob possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. Patrick can control two things that involve weather: water and lightning. His powers being related to such, he is able to pressurize jet streams of water to either propel himself or attack opponents. He is most noted for his ability to trap opponents in a spherical prison of water that gives him limited control over their body. In addition, he is able to conjure up lightning blasts from the sky to blast his opponents into the air. He also possesses the ability to liquefy himself, turning himself into water and reconstituting behind them in a swift manner akin to teleporting. Through mysterious means, he enchants the strength in his legs, distorting space to strike them so hard that they would reappear opposite to his direction. Gumball's defining trait is his superhuman speed. He is able to move at such blinding speeds he appears as a blur, making him the fastest character in the series. His speed has even been compared to the Flash from the DC Universe, or to Sonic the Hedgehog, another character in Bejeweled Twist. Darwin is in complete control of all things related to wind. He can levitate by manipulating the wind around him, allowing him to strike the opponent from a safe distance. He can also send miniature tornadoes at his opponents that spin them around several times and leave them vulnerable to follow-up attacks. Anais' main power is her psychokinesis, the ability to move the environment around her with the power of her mind alone. Anais is a definite master of this skill, being able to lift, grab, bend, and move people and objects, both the sizes of cars and small bullets, with her psychokinesis. Nicole's proclamation of being the most powerful person in the world is strongly supported by her talented displays of strength. Although oblivious, her earthbending allowed her to use their unique ability of seismic sense: she used earthbending to feel even the most minute vibrations in the earth, including the march of ants several meters away and the presence of trees and buildings as well. Richard possesses the ability to generate ice and snow from his body as well as manipulate it. He used this ability to freeze various things as well as project ice and snow from his hands. Category:Science Fiction